Six Warriors
by Ravenclaw2315
Summary: Twilightpaw of ThunderClan has always been loyal to her Clan but what happens when StarClan tells her of a different life in a different world? Rated T just in case
1. Gathering

**Alla! This is my first story so don't judge...I accept criticism but not too much...also please review! And I'm on an ipad**

A brown tabby tom with amber eyes led his clan across a fallen tree trunk, gripping his claws to the bark. "Ambernose, don't step on my tail!" A mew hissed that belonged to a blind gray cat. "Sorry, Jayfeather." The voice replied. "Calm down, Jayfeather. We all make mistakes...some more than others.." A muscular golden Tom mewed, casting a glance at a striped gray Tom. As ThunderClan's leader led the clan down towards the center of the island. Two apprentices raced ahead. One with gray fur and violet eyes while another with orange fur and green eyes. "Whitepaw! Rainpaw!" The two apprentices touched their noses to two ShadowClan apprentices. "Applepaw! Twilightpaw! How are you?" Whitepaw mewed, licking one paw, casually. "Awesome! Just yesterday, We were assessed!" Applepaw replied. "Hopefully Bramblestar will let us become warriors soon!" Twilightpaw added. "Awesome! Guess what?" Rainpaw asked, eyes gleaming. "We got our names three sunrises ago!" Whitepaw flicked her tail, proudly. "I'm Whiteheart." "And I'm now Rainstrike!" Rainstrike answered, with pride. Whiteheart scented the air. "WindClan." She mewed. As the swift warriors came into the Gathering, two other apprentices came ahead of the others. A brown tabby with hazel eyes and a pinkish gray cat with blue eyes. "Flutterpaw! Petalpaw! I assume WindClan is doing well?" The brown cat, Flutterpaw, spoke softly. "Yes, just last night, Heathertail gave birth to two kits!" "That's wonderful news!" Twilightpaw said, touching her nose to Flutterpaw. "Let the Gathering begin!" Mistystar called out, and cats silenced. Mistystar began. "Newleaf has brought us plentiful prey and we have finished rebuilding our camp from the flood." She stepped back and let Onestar, the elderly WindClan leader take her place. "Prey is everywhere and Heathertail gave birth to two new kits in the Nursery a few sunrises ago." Murmurs of congratulations spread around the clans. Rowanstar took his place. "Like WindClan, our prey has been more than enough. We also have two new warriors, Whiteheart and Rainstrike!" "Rainstrike! Whiteheart!" The clans cheered. Bramblestar stepped up to speak from his branch on the pine tree. "One of our apprentices is currently training to be a medicine cat apprentice, Adderpaw!" Bramblestar announced his sons name, proudly. After he spoke, the Clans began to share tongues, as Twilightpaw began to groom Petalpaw she saw a faint outline of a dark blue cat watching her intently before vanishing in a blink.


	2. Chapter 2: Twilightpaw

Twilightpaw twisted and turned in her nest in the Apprentice's Den. The gray apprentice was walking through a field when a starry blue cat with blue eyes came up to her. It was Bluestar, an old leader of ThunderClan. Instinctively, Twilightpaw crouched down. Bluestar purred in amusement. "Please, get up." The apprentice rose to her paws. "Walk with me." Bluestar gestured to _the_ starry territory around them. As they walked, Bluestar sighed. "Twilightpaw, you believe you are a full ThunderClan cat, born to Lilyheart and Snowbush, correct?" Twilightpaw nodded, but felt uneasy about what the StarClan cat was saying. "And you are, but from a different world you are known as Twilight Sparkle. She and her five friends have gone missing from that world." Bluestar paused to let that sink in. "I'm not sure, I understand, Bluestar." Twilightpaw mewed, nervously. Bluestar nodded, calmly. "Listen to me carefully, for dawn is approaching. Petals and leaves swirl in breezes. White rain clouds shall shadow the land. Together, they shall create a storm full of blood." "Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

"Twilightpaw! Wake up! Dawn patrol is ready!" Apple paw herded her friend out of her nest into the pale morning. Squirrelflight was at the head with Bumblestripe, Applepaw's mentor, and Ivypool, Twilightpaw's mentor. Twilightpaw blinked, sleepily as the patrol headed through the forest. What did Bluestar mean?


	3. Chapter 3: Rainstrike

**1 Review, Thx Grace! ;)**

Rainstrike was with Whiteheart, they were supposed to be hunting but they didn't feel like it. Whiteheart and Rainstrike were romping around near the ThunderClan border. Unfortunately, they didn't hear Squirrellflight, Berrynose, Ivypool, and Snowbush, who were on a border patrol. "Hey! Get off our territory!" Ivypool's lithe body ran ahead of her patrol and pinned down Whiteheart, claws unsheathed. Rainstrike, hissing with fury tackled Ivypool. "Get off of her!" She growled. Whiteheart got up, her fur around her shoulders stained with blood. She hissed at the silver tabby. Squirrelflight and the rest of patrol had reached them. "What in StarClan?! Ivypool, behind me! Now!" Ivypool lined up behind her deputy, eyes glimmering with anger. "What is the meaning of this ?!" Rainstrike looked at the ThunderClan deputy, boldly as she returned to her side of the border. "We were hunting! We strayed across the border one rabbit hop. Is that such a big problem?!" Rainstrike's blue fur **.** "It is. You weren't necessarily crossing the border, but-" "It was close enough." Berrynose growled. "We'll let it slip but another time, you'll be met with claws." Squirrelflight answered, her voice cold as her clanmates replaced the border marks. The ThunderClan patrol left the two she cats alone. There was silence before Rainstrike spat, "Kittypet lovers!"

As Rainstrike and Whiteheart returned to camp, they had covered Whiteheart's cuts with cobwebs and licked off the blood. They didn't need to get in trouble again. As the two sat, eating a frog, Whiteheart spoke, "I assume you've noticed." "Noticed what?" "Something strange is going on. And I intend to find out."

 **To make things more clear**

 **Twilightpaw-Twilight**

 **applepaw-applejack**

 **Whiteheart-Rarity**

 **Rainstrike-Rainbow**

 **Flutterpaw-Fluttershy**

 **Petalpaw-Pinkie**


	4. Chapter 4: Petalpaw

**Thx for da reviews! Cookies! (::) (::) (::)**

Petalpaw flicked her tail excitedly. Her first battle! Onestar and Harespring finally had agreed to the Clan's request on a raid at the RiverClan camp! Of course, they wouldn't be swimming, they would walk a cross a thick birch branch that had fallen. Crowfeather, Emberfoot, Harespring, and Sedgewhisker were lugging the branch on their backs, which to Petalpaw seemed like it was breaking their backs, but of course they wouldn't let it show. Boulderfur, Swallowtail, Breezepelt, and Weaseltail were with Petalpaw and Larkpaw. Larkpaw, was her best friend and was also her mentor's daughter. Unlike her parents, the mottled apprentice was quite friendly. As the Warriors pushed the branch off their backs and onto the river's edge, Petalpaw and her Clanmates pushed the branch vertically, it was leaning on Swallowtail, and Boulderfur, and then the two warriors rushed out from under it, just in time as the branch fell, landing with a thump on the other side. Harespring reviewed the battle plan with his Clanmates. "We have to be quick and fast. That branch should've been heard from a patrol. Crowfeather and Swallowtail will guard the branch so once were finished in the territory. The rest of us will find a patrol, ambush it and come back with victory in our paws!" Petalpaw nodded excitedly and followed the small patrol into RiverClan territory.

 **I've been busy with school :(**


	5. Chapter 5: Flutterpaw

**Im having a bit of a contest: What name for Twilightpaw?**

 **A. Twilightheart**

 **B. Twilightfur**

 **C. Twilightstep**

 **Onward with story! Oh and Breezepelt and Heathertail's kits are gonna be nice..just in case cause I really want their kits to be opposite. Oh and I'm so sorry about the wait! Dang homework! DX**

As Petalpaw was in the middle of raiding RiverClan, the brown pelt of Flutterpaw was moving like a streak of lightning. She was searching for juniper berries. Onestar was getting old and was starting to come down with cramps and such. At the moment, he had a stomachache and Barkface was with the leader in his den. Flutterpaw sighed in relief as she saw a few mixed in with the borage leaves. _We'll need to reorganize sooner or later._ She thought privately as she walked towards the den. She ducked her head into the overhanging grass that was like a curtain for Onestar. "Flutterpaw, what took so long?!" Barkface snapped at her as he took the berries carefully from the ground after she had set them down. He nudged Onestar to eat them. As the Hazel colored tabby ate the berries. Barkface whispered into his apprentice's ear. "Onestar has only one life left. We must be careful." He warned before ordering out of the den. Flutterpaw needed some air and so she decided to head out of camp for a while. The brown cat ran across the plains, feeling the breeze in her fur. As she looked up at the sky, she saw three pink butterflies following her in a triangle pattern. Flutterpaw looked at them, curiously. "Hello!" She whisper/shouted. The butterflies flew ahead of her as she started to slow down. The brown cat lay down onto the tall grass and as the grass formed a barrier around her, she watched the sky. Clouds floated by. She then saw something very unusual. A star-shaped cloud had formed. An omen! Flutterpaw didn't know why but she knew for sure that it was defiantly a sign. She lay there on the ground, enjoying the smell of the dry grass before jumping up to her four paws and raced towards the camp, dust kicking up behind her. "Barkface!" She yowled, joyfully as she entered camp. She skidded to a stop and saw that every cat was looking at her, confused. Featherpaw, Crowfeather's apprentice, was halfway into the Elder's Den with a rabbit in her mouth, and Breezepelt had returned from a border patrol from ThunderClan. She shrunk down, wanting to curl up in a ball. "Sorry..." She whispered and ducked her head, shyly before slinking towards the medicine cat den, shamefully as she heard Breezepelt whisper to Leaftail. "Stupid apprentice."


	6. Chapter 6: Applepaw

An orange blur raced through the lush forest. It was indeed Applepaw, laughing as she raced one of her friends, Thornpaw who was seven moons. The gray tom panted as he struggled to keep up. "Wait! I have to beat you!" He panted. She just laughed. "Cmon! We're almost...Ah!" Applepaw slipped and fell into a hole, a badger hole. "Applepaw!" Thornpaw skidded to the edge. Her green eyes looked up at him. "Thornpaw! Get help!" "You're in a badger den!" He cried out. "I know, I'll manage but get help!" She huffed. He obeyed and fled back to camp. Applepaw pressed herself against the dirt walls. "StarClan...save me..." SHe whispered, frightful before passing out. As she slept she dreamed of the old leader, Firestar. She ducked her head. "Firestar?" She whispered not believing she was worthy to meet her kin. "Applepaw, are you alright? Yes but..." He put his tail to her muzzle. "Speak no more. I only have a little time before the clan rescues you."

Sorry it was short...like really short..I have writer's block


	7. Chapter 7: Writer's Block

sorry...I'm busy with school and have writer&a block! :( I'll make it up to everyone! Promise


End file.
